Sky Pirate Lessons
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: Balthier teaches Vaan how to fly an airship...Yaoi, SPOILERS, lemon, etc


ff.kh.luvrgrl: hey, everyone!!! what's up?

Peter: you, apparently. For the whole night.

me: hey, that's not fair! I think I dozed off for a minute or two around seven something this morning... and, i'm pretty sure that i took a nap this afternoon, what with around an hour (actually, a few hours, i think) disappearing...

Peter: ((rolls eyes)) that doesn't count. you haven't slept since you got up yesterday morning, besides those two times

Axel" he, when are you gunna write that akuroku/rikusora fic?

Riku: yeah, you need to write that--

((I growl))

me: don't piss me off. lately i've been acting as if i'm PMS-ing, but i'm not due for another two weeks, so don't cross me, or I may just write a fic with you dying a horrible and painful death.

Axel and Riku: (O.O)

Paine: man, you don't even need me some times!

Peter: umm, will your, uh, time of the month be over before your birthday?

me: almost definitely. ((turns to readers)) my birthday is in 25 days! yay! (on Nov.29) i can get a driver's license then! (first i'll have to get a permit, tho...)

me: oh, I _was_ planning for my next fic to be Kingdom Hearts, but I was playing my BRAND NEW GAME and I knew that my next fic just HAD to be Final Fantasy XII (i got it on thurs!) when I began playing it, i thought about how Vaan and Penelo would make a cute couple, and maybe Balthier and Fran, too. Of course, being the rabid fangirl that I am, i realized - Vaan and Balthier would be so cute/hot together! I couldn't resist writing this fic, and-

Peter: why don't you tell the readers what TIME you went downstairs this morning to play your new game?

me: ((sheepishly)) a little after 3... but i stopped around 7:30, cuz my dad and I had breakfast, and then he let me drive home. He said i did great... also, this was the first time not driving around in the parking lot at our church, so I was scared to death, and the whole time, I was mentally praying, "Oh, please, God, oh please let me make it home without crashing or anything, oh please, God, oh please oh please oh please" (or something like that) obviously, I was kinda petrified. When we got home and left the car, i turned to Daddy and asked, "Can I die now?"

Peter: so, how long do you think you were on the ps2 today total?

me: uh, at least 12 hours... tho my dad thinks I got on the ps2 a lil' after 6 (we're not allowed on before 6 am, but I don't really listen to that. of course, i rarely even wake up AROUND 6 am...) ...probably somewhere between.. no, probably 12 hours.

me: whoops! i'm rambling! anyways, I was thinking about this being when the two of them were in the dungeon together, just the two of them, right after Vaan had waken up to find that they had been stripped of all their weapons and crap, but I don't think that would happen, so I picked another scene. Although, thinking back on it, Balthier _did_ seem a little eager to jump in and help Vaan against those ugly things... I'll do my next fic on that, 'kay?

Paine: Warning: this fic contains yaoi, spoilers, lemons, and most likely cussing. If you don't like, then turn back now, before i kick your ass.

me: Paine! don't cuss at the readers! it's ok in the game, when you're talking about kicking a fiend's ass, but not to the lovely readers! ((turns to readers)) so sorry about all of this... including the length of this author's note. Oh, and I don't own FFXII, unfortunately...

p.s. - i put Balthier as being a brunette, as that's what he looked like when i first met him. every so often in one of the cutscenes, his hair will be a light brown instead of darkish brown, and in the FMV's, he usually appears to be a blonde. however, I think he looks best as a brunette, so that's what he is in my story.

ok, on with the fic!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Balthier's POV)

Vaan sat down behind me, and we took off. After about an hour, I turned to Basch and asked, "do you know how to fly an airship?" He looked at me somewhat strangely and replied, "Pretty much, although it's been a while since I--" "Perfect," I interrupted. Turning to Fran, I suggested, "Why don't you and Basch go rest. It's going to take almost two days to get there, and it'll be night in a few hours. Vaan and I will take the first shift." Fran raised an elegant eyebrow at this; she knew my preferences, and she probably had guessed one of the reasons why I wanted to spend time with him. "What? _Me?"_ Vaan asked incredulously. I chuckled, replying, "Yes, you. I don't know of any _other_ Vaans on this ship, do you?" "B-but why me? I don't even really know how to fly an airship!" I turned around for a second, knowing that Fran would tell me if something came up. Looking at him, I asked the confused boy, " Well, don't you want to be a sky pirate someday?" At his nod, I continued, "Well, then, you'd better learn how to drive an airship."

"That's fine with me," came Fran's silky smooth voice. I looked at Basch, who nodded, raying, "Sure." Fran got up to show Basch to the sleeping quarters. "We'll be back in six hours to relieve you two, and then you can rest and relax for 8-10 hours, alright?" I nodded, pleased with Fran's acceptance of my suggestion. I turned back to the front as the two of them left the cabin. Five minutes passed in silence. "Well, are you gonna come up here or not, kid?" "Hey, I'm not a kid!" Vaan replied heatedly, coming up to sit in Fran's seat. "Well, how old are you?" "I'm seventeen." Damn. Jailbait. Although, considering we were already considered criminals, I guess it wouldn't really matter. "I'm 22, so you're still kinda young to me." "Only by five years!" "I said _kinda._ Now, do you wanna learn how to drive an airship or not?"

Five and a half hours later, the kid was driving pretty well, especially for someone who had just started learning how. I had gone to the small kitchen we had in the ship to get the two of us some food, and Fran walked in. "You're letting him drive already?" I glanced at her, then went back to what I was doing. "Yeah, he's pretty good." "Balthier, I think I know why you--" "Fran, please." "You're going to hurt him after you get what you want, you know." "You mean _if_ I get what I want. And plus, there's something different about this kid." She raised her eyebrow as she leaned gracefully against the counter, signaling for me to go on. "I don't know what, but I just want to protect him, and keep him from harm." She chuckled. "What?" Fran just shook her head and walked towards the door, smiling slightly. "I'll be there in an hour. Is that okay?" "Sure!" I called after her. So what if I was on duty for an extra hour? I owed it to Fran. Walking back into the cabin, I was slightly surprised to see Vaan sitting in my seat. You could pilot the airship perfectly well from the copilot's seat.

"You mind if we are on duty for an extra half hour?" I asked, causing him to squeak in surprise, entertaining me immensely. "Uh, Balthier, I didn't expect you back so soon..." his voice trailed off as I leaned across him, putting my plat down on the other side. Sure, I could have gone around him, but where was the fun in that? "It's ok, Vaan," I said gently. "Here, I brought you some food." He went back to Fran's seat, and we ate, taking turns piloting, talking all the while. His brother, Reks, had been 17 when he went to fight. Vaan was only 15. My heart throbbed when he told me this, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out _why._ We were talking about his friend Penelo when Fran and Basch walked in. "Why don't you to two go rest for a while? We'll expect you back in ten hours," Fran suggested, and I nodded, standing up. I picked up both of our empty plates and exiting the cabin, Vaan following close behind. We got to the kitchen, and I turned to him, "If you get hungry at any point, you're welcome to have something. However, if you finish something off, please tell either Fran or I. I'd prefer if you would tell Fran, however, since she remembers that kind of stuff a lot better than I do." He nodded, and I placed the plates in the small dishwasher we had.

Turning, I led him to the sleeping quarters, stopping by mine first. "This is where I'm sleeping. You need anything - anything at all, come see me." I led him down the hall to another room. "This is where you can sleep. Sorry that it's not as nice as my ship, but I do live here." He smiled, and I turned to leave. I got to my room and went inside, deep in thought. I turned to close the door and started in surprise - Vaan was right behind me! "Vaan, wha-" I was cut off as he leaned up and kissed me, if somewhat shyly. I didn't move for a fraction of a second, and then I placed one hand on the small of his back to hold him close to me and one on the back of his neck, tilting his head back slightly. I ran my tongue along his lower lip, and he moaned slightly, giving me the opportunity I needed to slip my tongue into his mouth. My tongue eagerly explored his mouth, making sure to go over every surface, and he moaned again. Keeping my hand on the back of his neck, I turned him around and shut my door, fumbling with one hand until I heard the faint _click_ of the lock. Turning him back around, I gently pushed him against the door, finally pulling away from him, and the two of us just stood there panting, trying to get control of our breath as we stared into each others eyes, causing that odd tug and flutter of my heart. Finally able to speak again, I asked him, "What was _that_ all about?" His face fell, and I hastily added, "Not that I didn't like it; I did, a lot; it's just that, I am curious as to _why _ you did that." He mumbled something, and I had to ask him to repeat that two or three times before he said it loud enough to understand. "I just wanted to, and I thought that you wanted to also, what with you saying, 'Damn. Jailbait.' when I told you I was 17." I blinked. "Wait, I said that out loud? He nodded, and I think I blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"So, how far do you want to go?" I questioned, kissing his neck. He moaned, and said, "I-I've never -_moan_- done this before. -_groan_- But I want -_whimper_- to be yours..." At this I froze. He whined at the loss of me moving my lips against him, as my lips _were_ still pressed to his neck. I pulled back, eyes slightly wide, trying my best not to ravage the blonde right then and there. "Ar-are you sure," I asked huskily, "because once you say yes, I don't think I'll be able to stop." He hesitated, and I felt my heart clench, but then he asked, "Will- will it hurt much?" "At first, it'll hurt some, but I promise you, Vaan, it'll feel better after a little while, once your body gets used to it." He nodded, and I captured his lips in a soul-searing kiss, leading him over to the bed. We shedded our clothes quickly, and I fumbled around in my nightstand for the old tube of lube that I still had in there. I pulled back from him, and spreaded the lube all over my first few fingers, making sure to get every spot...

OoOoOoOoO

(Basch's POV)

I walked past Balthier's room, going to my temporary room to get something I had forgotten. I stifled a chuckle as I heard the moans and whimpers coming from inside Balthier's room. Looks like Fran had been right on the mark. Entering my room and grabbing what I had come for, I walked back to the bridge, and my beautiful Fran turned as I entered. Thank God this airship had an auto-pilot! "Did you get those cond-" "Yes, of course I did," I interrupted, walking over and kissing her soundly on the lips. "And you were right." "About what, Basch?" "Let's just say Balthier and Vaan are having a good tome together and leave it at that," I say, and she smirks. "You wanna turn the auto-pilot on now?" I question with a suggestive look on my face. She arched an eyebrow at me, but switched on auto-pilot all the same, turning to me and pulling me down for a proper kiss.

((A/N: sorry, but I couldn't resist! I had gotten to thinking, and thought that if Balthier was with Vaan, then I liked Basch/Fran))

OoOoOoOoO

(Balthier's pov)

"Are you ready?" I asked him, just to be sure. I didn't want to hurt him at all, which confused me. I rarely cared if they were in much pain, and yet I wanted to make sure Vaan felt as little pain as possible. "_Yes_, I'm _ready_." I hesitated slightly, still not wanting to hurt him. What if I hadn't stretched him out enough? "Balthier, _please._ I-I want this. I _need_ this. Please." "This isn't gonna feel so great at first," I stated, "but don't move until you think you're ready, or it'll hurt like a bitch." He smiled slightly, and I positioned myself. I started to ease the head of my stiff length into him, and he stiffened, whimpering. I froze, and whispered to him, "You gotta relax, or it'll hurt more, okay?" After a little while, I felt him relax enough to satisfy me, and I pushed in a bit more, causing him to stiffen a bit, but not as much as before. We repeated this until I was almost all the way inside him. When he next relaxed, I stayed put until he told me to move. Smirking, I withdrew until just my head was in, and then slammed in, sheathing myself completely in his tight heat. I moaned quietly, restraining myself from just pounding into the boy under me. I felt bad already; when I had slammed in, he had cried out in pain. Not very loudly, so it didn't hurt that much, but still, it was more pain than was necessary. In apology, I leaned down and kissed him, hoping to help him forget about the pain I knew he was feeling. Just because I preferred to be top doesn't mean I've never been bottom. After pulling away, I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply.

I don't know how long I waited, but when he whispered, "Balthier? Please... _move,_" I _moved._ Withdrawing my head from its resting place, I slowly pulled back, causing him to whimper at the loss, then plunged back in. Not quite getting the response that I'd hoped for, I changed my angle, thrusting back in; I did this several times until he screamed, arching his back and grabbing onto me, his fingers digging into my shoulders. Despite the pain, i smirked. Withdrawing almost completely, I thrust back in as hard as I could, nailing his prostate with a lot of force. He screamed what I think was my name, and tightened around me. I moaned, and took one hand off of his hips. With my free hand, I gently took ahold of his ignored manhood and started pumping. I knew that I would probably not last long, so I slowed down my thrusts while speeding up the motions of my hand. When I felt he was close enough, I started thrusting harder and harder, Vaan moaning out my name with every thrust.

"Balthier!" Vaan screamed, his come covering my hand and our stomachs. I moaned, his ass muscles squeezing my length wonderfully. I grasped his hips with both hands and thrust in and out hard a few more times before coming, shouting my new lover's name before almost collapsing on him. Glancing down at my hand, I lifted it to my mouth and licked all of the fluid off of my hand, causing the blonde next to me to blush. I chuckled, and after cleaning both of us off, I pulled him on top of me, holding him close. He nuzzled my chest, and I smiled contentedly before slipping into unconsciousness.

OoOoOoOoO

(Fran's POV)

Well, I'm not that surprised that they are half an hour late. From what Basch and I heard, they had sex three or four times. I just hope that I'm right... Well, if the way Balthier is looking at Vaan is any indicator, I'd say that my instincts were right, and that the brunette sky pirate has finally found love. It's about time. I just hope _he_ realizes it - and tells Vaan - before they are both hurt. I really do care about him - he is my best friend after all, and I'd probably do anything to help him, just like Vaan is doing for his best friend Penelo. Well, Basch is looking at me funny now. I guess I'd better explain what's on my mind...

OoOoOoOoO

(two days later)

(Vaan's POV)

Wow. Balthier is good with _any_ weapon, I guess. He just grabbed the spear from the guard and knocked down the other guards like they were dominos - and with his hands locked together, too! I am so lucky to have a lover as cool and smooth as him. He can make me blush so easily. The last person who I felt anything like this about was Reks, and that was still not the same as how I feel for Balthier. Reks was my brother, and Balthier is, well, not. Why do I care so much? Do I love him?

OoOoOoOoO

(Balthier's POV)

I can't believe Basch. He had _no other option?!?!?!_ I cant believe that! He put my Vaan in danger!

Woah, where did _that_ come from? _My_ Vaan? Still, it does have a nice ring to it. I think I've figured out how I feel about him. I hope to tell him the next time we're alone together...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: soooooooooooooooo????

Peter: what?

me: ((glares at me)) about what?

me: ((rolls eyes)) about if everyone liked it!

as far as I know, this'll be the first "M" fic in the Final Fantasy X category. If enough people want me to continue, I will.

Well, until next time!

Started: November 4, 2006

Finished: November 5, 2006

P.S. - I'm gonna be the first "M" story in the FFXII category! I feel special!


End file.
